


melody

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	melody

you’re an idiot.


End file.
